


Everything

by marginalia



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Community: firefly100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-18
Updated: 2004-06-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Firefly100, greed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Firefly100, greed.

River remembers everything all at once, everything that has happened, everything that is yet to come. She forgets who she is, but the answer is in his voice, the answer is there, safe, and she wants it. Wants him. Wants everything.

He gave it all up to be with her, floating alone in the black, but that is not enough. She asks the Shepherd to bless them, and in Simon’s look she tastes the hodgeberries on his tongue, the _all_ she remembers that has yet to happen. She feels the future settle warm in her belly. She will have everything.


End file.
